1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a low height USB interface connecting device and a memory storage apparatus thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a great variety of memory cards are available for electronic products and even if same type products are made from different designs, the memory card in the respective product is different from each other. Although it is so, the various memory cards have a common feature that the digital data in the memory cards can be transmitted to the computer for data processing.
In order to be capable of reading data in the memory cards, various card readers are provided to adapt different memory cards such as a compact flash card, a SD card, a MMC card and etc. before the data can be processed with the computer. But, the arrangement makes the user inconvenient. Of course, a type of card reader is capable of supporting more specifications of memory cards but it is expensive to give a great financial burden to the user.
Therefore, as one of computer periphery, how to make the memory card, which is able to improve and reduce using the card reader and is compatible with the computer interface with the existing system hardware for being used with more facility and in accordance with our usual operation practice, is a subject worth us to deeply concern.